Brotherly love
by Numero
Summary: Tsuna is 6, Hibari is 8, Mukuro is 7 and they are brothers. One shot, AU, light fluff. This is random, nothing great.


Note: Tsuna is 6, Hibari is 8 and Mukuro is 7. Light fluff~

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

Tsuna was walking home alone, his eyes downcast on the ground. He sighed, and prodded at his injuries that had been inflicted on him not too long ago. He had been targeted by the bullies again, but only this time he had actually tried to stand up for himself. Of course, being Dame-Tsuna, that didn't end well...

_The menacing figures of the bullies loomed over Tsuna. He was pushed down onto the ground, with his schoolbag flung away. Tsuna whimpered when they started kicking him, his hands raised automatically over his head, trying to protect himself._

_"Haha! You're so weak!"_

_"Tch, what a waste of time..."_

_"Dame as always, eh? Ha!"_

_"You're a disgrace!"_

_They taunted and teased him, while Tsuna took it all in silently._

_"I bet your family hates you too!"_

_Tsuna's head snapped up. "No, they don't!" He cried out shakily._

_"What did you say?" One of the boys sneered. Tsuna gulped, but he wasn't done yet. "M-my family loves me v-very much! And you're j-just being mean!"_

_"Talking back, huh?" The same boy cracked his knuckles for added effect. "Let's get him!"_

_And the rest was history._

Tsuna cringed when he accidentally pressed too hard on a bruise. He held his breath, trying not to spill any tears. Luckily, his mood lifted when he saw the welcoming doors of his house coming into view.

"Tadaima! (I'm home!) " He almost shouted. Tsuna was just that happy and excited to be home. Where he could be safe.

However, he was wrong.

Almost immediately, a flash of purple blur jumped on him. "Okaeri (Welcome home), Tsuna-chan." The said person breathed into his ear heavily, causing him to flinch. "A-ah, Mukuro nii-san!" Tsuna blushed, trying to wriggle out of his older brother's embrace. Mukuro's mismatched eyes twinkled in mischief. "Buuut Tsuuunaaa-chaaaan," He purred. Tsuna's blush deepened. "I missed you~"

Mukuro then did a pout. "And all I had for company today is_ him_..." Just then, a tonfa was thrown over his head. "Kufufufu... Speak of the devil." The two brothers turned and faced their oldest sibling who was standing at the hallway, looking at them in disgust. Well, at only one of them. "Hibari nii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, and managed to get out of Mukuro's grasp. He ran forward and gave his brother a big hug, and the latter just eyed him in return.

"Tsuna." His commanding voice sent chills down Tsuna's spine. "Y-yes, Hibari nii-san?" He gazed up to meet his brother's eyes. "Were you being bullied again?" Silence filled the air, before his nervous chuckle broke it. "Hehehehehehehehehe... maybe..." He mumbled the last part softly and buried his face in his brother's shirt.

After a round of explanation, and name-gathering (I'll bite those herbivores to death! as quoted by Hibari), the three siblings finally settled down to patch Tsuna's wounds. Well, Tsuna himself was mostly doing all the work on the floor, while Mukuro was taunting Hibari with the tonfa he threw at him, and Hibari trying to snatch the tonfa back.

"Kufufufufu!" Mukuro chuckled, delighted at his 'control' over his rival. "Can you get it back, Nii-san?" He waved the tonfa at Hibari lazily. Hibari twitched. "You disgusting pineapple-haired freak. Return me my rightful possession. And I'm not related to you." Tsuna sighed, but he was actually happy inside.

Mukuro pretended to ignore Hibari, and started toying with his tonfa. "Hmm, it makes a fine back scratcher!" He declared, scratching the tonfa down his back. Hibari growled. "I wonder if it can be a toilet paper holder, too?~" Hibari snapped. He flung himself at Mukuro and proceed to tackle him. Tsuna smiled at the sight. It was truely wonderful to be home.

Hibari sucessfully reclaimed his tonfa, and settled down on the sofa contentedly. While Mukuro grumbled and nursed a bruise caused by him on the head. "Tsuna-chan!" He whined, directing his attention to the suprised boy. "I got hurt!" Mukuro scooted closer to Tsuna. "Aren't you going to help me heal?" He smirked, lay his head on Tsuna's crossed legs and proceeded to make himself comfortable. Tsuna blinked. "A-ah.. Okay.." He shrugged and tried to find the bruise on his brother's head so that he could apply ointment on it, oblivious to a certain skylark's glare.

Mukuro caught it, though. He smirked, and proceeded to wrap one arm around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna blushed, but did not say anything. Hibari twitched in anger. "Tsuna-chaaan." Mukuro whined again. "Hm?" Tsuna looked down. Mukuro used his free hand to signal him to come closer. "I have something to tell you. A secret." Tsuna lowered his head. "More." Mukuro ordered and Tsuna innocently complied. "More... more... more..." Until their faces were so close together, Tsuna's fringe was brushing across Mukuro's forehead. "What was it, Mukuro nii-san?" He asked, blinking at their intimacy. "Oh~" Mukuro hummed quietly, before suddenly leaning up and pecking him at the corner of his lips.

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, pushing Mukuro off his legs. and scooting far away from him. Mukuro was laughing loudly, when his stomach was attacked by a tonfa. He gasped, curling up in pain. Hibari kept his tonfas, walked smoothly over to Tsuna, picked him up bridal style (earning a deeper blush from the small boy), carried him over to the sofa and then sat down with him on his lap.

When Mukuro felt better, he immediately went up to them. "Hey, don't hog Tsuna-chan to yourself!" He complained and promptly set himself beside Hibari. He then proceeded to ignore the said person. "Tsuna-chan~ How did you like the kiss?" He winked, and Tsuna covered his red face with his hands. Hibari groaned. "Herbivore. Do you want another beating? I will gladly give you one." He stated, and Mukuro held his hands up in defense. "Sheesh!" He muttered and his attention wandered off, much to to the satisfaction of Hibari.

Tsuna was looking at the two of them in a daze, unsure of what to do. A warm hand started to rake through his brown hair. Tsuna did not object but was contented at the rhythmic pattern that was slowly lulling him to sleep. He shifted into a comfortable position on Hibari's lap and slowly circled his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Hibari chuckled softly, amused at his actions. Tsuna heard the laugh, and taking it as a sign of approval, he leaned his head against Hibari's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He had almost fell asleep... When suddenly Tsuna felt a warm hand touch his ankle... slide up his leg... and caress his thighs. "HIIIIEEEE!" He shrieked again and fell onto the floor. Hibari was also rather shocked at the sudden action, but his eyes narrowed when he heard a certain "Kufufufufu..."

Mukuro was laughing away again, as usual. Tsuna was blushing several shades of red while trying, and failing, to pull down his shorts to cover his legs. Hibari sighed. He stood up and readied his tonfas and stance into fighting position. He then smirked at the now silent Mukuro, who was gulping. "...I'll bite you to death."

EXTENDED ENDING~

Tsuna sighed as he wrapped the bandages around his brother's injured hands. "Honestly, Mukuro nii-san! Could you stop getting into trouble with Hibari nii-san? And s-stop..." He blushed. "S-stop t-t-touching..." He trailed away, unable to complete his sentence as his embarassment was too much. Mukuro smiled. "Oh, but _Tsuna-kun_." He purred. "_It's no trouble at all_."

_-touch-_

"HIBARI NII-SAN!"

A/N: I feel that I gave Mukuro too much time with Tsuna compared to Hibari... Oh well..


End file.
